


Good Morning

by Milarca



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Percival, Alpha!Theseus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Plugs, omega!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: Alphas Percival and Theseus have some fun with their favourite omega.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this lovely photo](https://leashesandlavender.tumblr.com/post/157512669241/dudesindistress-sigh-we-just-love-this-boy) ~ Many thanks to [ilovebeingme17](http://ilovebeingme17.tumblr.com/) for their fantastic help betaing this <3 and also, it doesn't _really_ matter but I did write this before callum turner was rumored to be playing Newt's brother, so I didn't exactly imagine him as theseus, but, you know, you can imagine who you want so \o/

Newt was halfway through a yawn when he heard Percival coming in from the kitchen, a cup of coffee in one hand. As soon as Percival realized that Newt was awake and before Newt could even greet him, the Alpha had put his coffee cup down and pulled the covers off him.

 _“Percy—!”_ Newt squawked, though he knew better than to grab for the sheets. He was completely naked and he had been _warm_. He whimpered but didn’t resist as Percy got on top of him and pushed his shoulder over so he was flat on his stomach. 

“Good morning, darling,” Percival said, pinning his wrists to the bed. Newt whimpered and anxious tears pricked his eyes at the sudden vulnerability, though he didn’t feel unsafe. He sniffed and Percy settled onto his back more firmly. 

“There, there, shhhh, it’s okay,” Percy said, whispering into his ear and pressing warm kisses onto his neck and shoulder. Newt shivered and relaxed slightly. Then Theseus came into the bedroom, a sly smirk on his face as he sipped his tea. 

“Ah, I wondered when the angel was going to wake from his beauty sleep.” 

Newt flushed red and tried to turn his head the other way, but then there was one massive hand on his head holding him down. He made a noise of distress as he struggled against Percy's grip. Forced to face his brother by his alpha - he shivered. 

“Oh, little brother, do you not want me to see you like this?” Theseus teased, getting close to Newt’s face. Newt growled at him. 

“Fuck off, Thes.” 

Theseus’ face darkened and he set his mug down. “You don't talk to your _brother_ like that, Newt.” 

Your _alpha_ brother was left unsaid. 

Newt smirked. He knew when respect was genuinely due and now was one of the times when he could flaunt the rules to have a little fun—and he knew Theseus liked to rough him up for it in return.

And Newt preened—just a little bit—at Percy’s silent smirking. 

Newt’s cock twitched at Theseus’ tone, and the way he rolled up his shirtsleeves as he went to the other side of the room with a purpose. Newt struggled against Percy regardless and was rewarded with more of the alpha’s weight on him. He whimpered pathetically. 

“Oh no you don’t…” 

“Perce…” he tried half-heartedly, and got a growl in return. 

“ _Zip it, princess_.” 

Newt melted at the endearment, even if it was uttered as a threat. 

And then Theseus was muttering a spell and Newt’s mouth opened by itself, just enough for Theseus to push in a deep rubber gag. Newt’s eyes widened and he cried out furiously, moaning in frustration when the spell dropped and he was left with the sensation of a rubber ball filling his mouth and Theseus buckling it up around the back of his head with his wand. Newt whined around the large gag, even as it had the desired effect on him of sinking him deeper into subspace and making everything fuzzy. He only gave a token protest as Percy took his arms and bound them securely behind his back. 

He moaned and struggled when Percy got off of him and proceeded with Theseus to spread his legs and tip his feet back to his ass. His toes curled and he felt a petrifying charm take hold of his body, keeping him frozen. 

“Such a good boy for us,” Percy said to him in a low tone as he combed fingers through his hair. Newt could hear Theseus doing something decidedly wet behind him and he blinked back fresh tears. _No!_ He bit into the gag in attempt to vocalize but all that came out was a pitiful, sad moan. He wished he could struggle against restraints, but the charm left his limbs utterly motionless no matter how much he wished to move. Instead, he was forced to lay still as Percy petted him, and then he was leaking precome onto the sheets at the thought of his brother doing…. _something_ to him, even though he knew it was inherently wrong.

He shuddered, and then felt Theseus’ warm, wet fingers at his entrance. He moaned as his brother stretched him, gently, so gently, just like he always had. Newt relaxed. His brother could be rough, but when it came to things like this he was infinitely more careful and loving than one might expect. Percy stroked his face and Newt looked dazedly into his alpha’s eyes as Theseus prepared him. 

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Percy murmured, and Newt blinked rapidly, going pink even at the ridiculous sentiment. They _had_ done this before. But he appreciated it nonetheless.

Then Theseus’ fingers were gone and Newt keened - until the hard, cool press of a gelled plug touched his hole and Theseus slowly pushed it in. Newt closed his eyes as the sensation of being filled took over his entire focus. He sobbed wetly when the widest part slipped past his rim and the toy sunk into him. He moaned, feeling so full and so _good_. Then the freezing spell dropped. He made a small noise of appreciation, wriggling slightly, and Percy kissed his cheek. He swallowed drowsily, and then, sated and calm, let the two men get to work on the bondage they had in mind. 

First were several ropes around his hips, secured to which were ropes that were tied to his ankles. It wasn’t exactly _binding_ , but more loosely restraining, it seemed. They tied everything off and then tested it, moving his ankles around. The criss-crossing ropes only allowed about a foot of space between his ass and his heels before they tugged on the rope around his waist. 

They tugged him onto his side and then let him go, giving him the opportunity to pull at the ropes. He moaned and twisted in them but they only dug into his hips. He whimpered when he was finished testing them, lying on the bed exhausted. 

The two alphas climbed onto the bed. Percy was in front of him, in his waistcoat and shirt sleeves and slacks, getting in close and petting his face, kissing him and - _Newt yelped_ \- taking his cock in hand. Theseus snuggled up behind him, fitting his body close and getting one knee between his legs, wrapping one arm around his waist. 

“There, Percy, just like that.” 

Newt jolted and flushed beet red at his brother’s voice against his neck.

_“Th-Thes—”_

“Shhhh, Newt,” Theseus cooed. “Percy can take care of you, _can’t he?”_

Newt bit his lip and whimpered, shaking his head and then nodding nervously as Percy - hand slick - kept him on the edge, bringing him up and then squeezing him to stall the buildup of pleasure. Newt cried out softly as Percy kissed him, kissed the salty wetness of his tears away. Theseus rubbed his belly and kissed his neck, biting at his shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise. Theseus’s mark didn't unleash bonding pheromones in him like Percy’s bite did, but it still made him whimper at the implication of dominance. 

Straining at the bonds, Newt was a sweaty, whimpering mess as Percy worked him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, pinching his nipples and kissing him, and Theseus squeezed him tight to his back and nipped at his skin. He thrashed when he got close, and Percy started rubbing his finger around the sensitive head. He keened high in his throat and came with a cry, shuddering as the mess stained Percy’s waistcoat. The high rolled through him and he moaned as heat tugged at him and made him feel heavier. 

Newt sighed as the alphas kissed him. He felt blissed out and comfortable. Percy cleaned himself and Newt up with a spell that made Newt shiver. Theseus snuggled more firmly into him, keeping him warm, and Percy floated a quilt over them to stop his shivering. Newt’s eyelids flickered as Percy settled back in close to him, holding his hip and letting their foreheads touch. Newt sighed contentedly and dropped into an exhausted doze. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, no matter when you read the story! :) | Find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/), or my fantastic beasts blog [gramanderlove](https://gramanderlove.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
